Twilight Jasper & Alice's Story
by MysteryTwilighter
Summary: Authors Note; So this is my Alice and Jasper story, elongated version of Jasper's 'speech' in Eclipse. One-shot. Enjoy :


Authors Note; So this is my Alice and Jasper story, I don't know how long it will end up being, because there is not a time given in the book for how long was between where they met in Philadelphia to when they joined the Cullens/Met Bella.

Chapter 1 - Hope.

... She held out her hand for me and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing, because for the first time in almost a century, I felt hope. As I took her outstretched hand, so many questions started to circle in my head; who was she? How did she know who I was, and that I was coming here? She lightly pulled me towards the seat she had hopped down from when I had entered, and sat down. Before I had time to start on the questions building up inside my head, she shushed me with the light touch of her finger on my lips and began to talk.

''You're Jasper Whitlock'' she murmured, her musical voice ringing in my ears.

''Yes ma'am'' I replied warily. She was defiantly like me, a vampire. Her short dark hair was spiky, sticking out in all directions and she was beautiful, very very beautiful. More beautiful then Maria or Nettie or any of the others I thought to myself. She was also very small, hardly coming up to my shoulder; she looked so frail and breakable.

''Hmmm…'' she replied, her eyes tracing over all the scars across my face. ''I'm Alice'' she declared confidently and waved for me to take the seat next to her.

''How did you...'' I started but she shushed me once again. I sat down next to her and she started on her story.

'' I knew you were coming, because I saw you coming. I'll explain that later, its kinda... complicated.'' She smiled at me, like we were both in on some great joke. I smiled back gingerly and waited for her to continue.

'' You don't like living like this'' she said, too low for any human ears to hear, '' I mean... killing people, it's wrong.''

''It's necessary.'' I replied, she looked straight at me then, her eyes full of hope.

''Are you sure about that?'' she asked. I felt a confused expression spread across my face as I tried to make sense of her words.

''But we'd die without it!'' I stated.

''I know'' Alice explained, ''That's what I thought...''

''You thought…'' I said, cautiously.

'' I've heard stories, rumours, some which are obviously myths changed by time but some, some could be true. About the way some of our kind live, and... feed.''

''We don't have to be murderers,'' she explained, ''we don't have to take away human lives to keep our own.''

She put strong emphasis on the word 'Human' which made something inside me suddenly click. This girl... Alice... thought we could live off... animals. The thought repulsed me and I made an involuntary face.

''Animals!'' I snarled. Alice laughed her musical laugh and turned back to face me.

'' It doesn't sound good, does it? But if it means... keeping us... and them'' she gestured around the diner, ''alive, it's better then nothing.'' I couldn't help agreeing with her on that. I didn't want to be a monster, but I thought I had no choice. ''Its not going to be easy'' she murmured, '' but I've been told of a coven, somewhere in Washington, that could help us Jasper, makes us... good. The 'Olympic' coven up in the Olympic peninsula.''

'' I never knew there was another way, another life we could live'' I replied, '' but Alice, a coven isn't just going to… take us in.''

''Reaaallyyy...'' a wide grin spread across her face, ''I have something on my side when it comes to predictions.'' I pondered that for a moment; Maria had told me that some vampires had some kinds of... powers. Could Alice be one of these? I hadn't ever met one before, out of all the newborns we'd created.

''Are you... different?'' I asked carefully.

''Different?'' she laughed, ''That's a word for it!''

''Is that how you knew I was coming here?'' I asked. ''No'' she replied ''But it was how I knew you would listen to me.''

She held out her hand for me again, I smiled down at her and took it.

We left the diner, followed by strange glances and whispers from the people we passed.

I didn't care though, because I was with her.


End file.
